Something About Diamond and Platinum
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: RP based oneshot. All the Dex holders are in a grueling war in Johto and they finally catch a break in Olivine City. During this time, Platina takes the time to reflect on one of her best friends and Dia shares a very special secret. CommonerShipping!


_**Something about Diamond and Platinum**_

_Pokemon Manga, Diamond/DiaxPlatina/Platinum/Lady Berlitz (CommonerShipping)  
Inspired by Something About Us by Daft Punk_

_Hints of Special, MangaQuest, Frantic and PreciousEmotions ships (PreciousEmotions is the name I gave the OCxOC pairing)._

_**Note: **This is an RP based oneshot that takes place in Johto. I'm reading the Pokemon manga, but I haven't got to the Sinnoh editions yet. I apologize ahead of time if Dia or Platinum are OOC._

_Also, the characters mentioned here are all the Dex holders. The two newest Dex holders are Faro HeartGold and Star SoulSilver (based on the upcoming Pokemon games). SoulSilver belongs to me and HeartGold belongs to Regii._

They needed a break.

For days now, they had been traveling on boats, through skies, doing long treks on foot and putting up with each other to join the fierce battle in Johto. The two new Dex holders, Faro HeartGold and Star SoulSilver, were asked to travel Johto and investigate the rumors of a Team Rocket comeback, which were confirmed at the Slowpoke Well. Suspicious activity from people not wearing the Rocket uniform had led Faro and Star to believe they were being watched and they sent out a call for help to the other Dex holders. At the last minute, Professor Rowan decided to send Sinnoh's Dex holders to Johto to assist everyone else.

Lady Platinum didn't mind. Dia had shrugged and said he would go along as Platinum's escort. Pearl was the only one who protested vocally, but both Dia and Platinum were firm with their choices and Pearl didn't want to be the only one left behind. Together, the three friends packed their bags and took a very long trip from Sinnoh to Johto. To fight evil, to restore peace...and to meet the very first Dex holders who were also in the fight. No Dex holder dared to back down from this fierce war.

Or so they thought.

Upon arriving, Dia, Pearl and Platinum had decided to stay in Goldenrod City, per Platinum's request of course. It was there they met with Yellow, Emerald, HeartGold and SoulSilver and learned that one Dex holder was out working on his own. This caused a lot of strife among some of them, who questioned if Silver (the one who went rogue) was still on their side or not. HeartGold sure didn't think so, but Gold and Crystal firmly believed in him. Blue protested loudly that Silver was innocent and that her little brother was just in much danger as they all were. Everyone else remained neutral.

Now, here in Olivine City, the Dex holders could finally stop to relax. Team Rocket had been chased out of the Lighthouse after making the Ampharos sick and trying to kidnap him. Jasmine had burst into tears and Emerald, deciding to be a hero for her, had saved Amphy with his spring boots. After they retrieved the medicine from Cianwood City, the Dex holders had cured Amphy and Emerald decided to take Jasmine out to dinner. Everyone else had been left at their hotel, so the Sinnoh Dex holders had chosen to separate and go swimming while everyone else watched the sunset.

Platina was thrilled. She hadn't had any time to spend with Dia or Pearl since they arrived in Johto and wanted a chance to be around just her two friends.

Especially Dia.

The young Berlitz lady smiled as she thought of the somewhat slow and dopey boy. He acted so cute and sweet towards her...and she truly enjoyed it. She loved spending time with him, even a bit more than with Pearl, who sometimes startled her with his yelling and stubbornness. It was such a secret relief she had to sleep in the same room as Dia instead of with Pearl (all the Dex holders had to share rooms to save the cost and space of sleeping at hotels and Pokemon Centers, and Platina wanted to stay with a friend rather than a stranger).

There was something about them that didn't include Pearl.

Platina's thoughts were broken when a splash of water hit her in the face and she heard the sound of two boys' laughter. "BLUB!"

"Gotcha, Platina!" Pearl laughed. Dia stood close by, chuckling.

"Oh! Pearl!!" Platina tried to sound stern, but she completely failed and started laughing. "I'm going to get you for that!" she yelled, splashing the blond boy right back. Dia started splashing them both until everyone was more soaked than before. Platina's hair clung to her back and Dia and Pearl's hair went flat on their heads.

"I'm such a mess..." Platina mumbled.

"You're both a mess! I'm still dignified!" Pearl announced triumphantly.

"Really now?" Dia asked, a snarky grin taking over his face. Platina saw Dia inch closer to Pearl until he was standing right next to him. "Do dignified people have their hair stick up at all different angles?"

"No, of course no-DIA!!" Pearl yelled loudly when Dia suddenly gave him a noogie and sent his blond hair everywhere. Platina began laughing again and Pearl pushed Dia off and sent him into the water. "Don't touch my hair!!"

"It was only a joke, Pearl," Platina said softly. Her eyes still held a merry look as she helped Dia up. "And no one's watching. You don't have to pretend to be dignified."

"That's funny, coming from you," Pearl said.

Silence followed. Dia shook his hair out and frowned. "Pearl, that was uncalled for."

Platina stared at Pearl, her colour rising. Dia quickly noticed this and said, "Platina, he didn't mean it in that way. We know that all you've ever known is how to be a lady! It's how you were raised! Pearl's just ticked because-"

"Hey! I don't need you to make excuses for me!" Pearl yelled again.

"Please stop..." Platina said, rubbing her head. "Your yelling is hurting my head."

"Not exactly dignifying, is it?" Dia asked. Pearl didn't answer. "Come on, this is suppose to be a relaxing time for us. Let's stop arguing and let's just do something fun." He grabbed a ball and tossed it up and down. "How about a friendly game of truth or dare?"

"As long as it's friendly. What's the ball for?" Platina asked.

"Whoever has the ball tosses it to whom they're asking or daring. Just to keep track of whose turn it is," Dia replied. He tossed the ball to Pearl. "Truth or dare, Pearl?"

"Dare!" Pearl was always impulsive. Platina watched with interest.

"I dare you to...apologize to Platina for that remark," Dia smirked. He hated when anyone offended Platina, especially his own best friend.

Platina blinked in surprise and Pearl glared. "That's not a dare! That's a...a..."

"A what? You got your dare, now go through with it," Dia said.

"Fine!" Pearl yelled again. He turned to Platina and mumbled some words that Platina placed together as 'I'm sorry for that remark.'

"It's okay, Pearl," Platina said softly.

Pearl ignored her. "Gimme that ball!" He snatched it out of Dia's hands and threw it at Platina. She hardly had enough time to catch it, but it did sting her wrist. Platina chose to ignore it.

"Truth or dare, Plat?" Pearl asked.

"Truth." Platina would never admit it, but taking a dare from Pearl frightened her more than a Gengar on a dark night.

But Pearl had other ideas. He had seen how Dia and Platina acted around each other when they thought he wasn't around. Platina would hug Dia and always thank him for being around. Dia would turn a red shade and say it was no trouble, that it was for her after all. The way they smiled at each other was different than when they smiled at him or the other Dex holders.

Pearl was loud and stubborn, but he wasn't stupid. A smug smile crossed his lips.

"We're waiting, Pearl," Dia interrupted his thoughts.

"Platina, tell the truth. Do you like Dia as more than a friend?" Pearl asked. Two wide pairs of eyes, one clear diamond blue and one faded platinum coloured, faced him and he fought the urge to laugh out loud.

"I-I-I-I..." Platina stammered. Shoot! The rules of etiquette never prepared her for this. And now she couldn't find the right words to reply. Curses! Being a true lady was never harder than now!

"You did give him a Mamoswine, remember? Was that a hint?" Pearl prodded.

"Um...when I caught that Mamoswine, I did it because it reminded me of him...I thought it would make a good gift..." Platina was sure her face was changing colour.

"So do you?" Pearl kept pushing.

"I-I-I..." Platina took a deep breath and looked at Dia. "I don't know..."

Pearl groaned and Dia felt his heart sink. He cherished Platina so much. The Mamoswine (he named it Moo) had really touched his heart and he was so sure it meant that she liked (or loved) him too.

To Dia, Platina was a princess. He wanted to be her prince, but he was born a regular...commoner.

"Platina's turn!" Pearl yelled (again). However, Platina's hands shook as she held the ball.

_No..._

She lifted the ball up, preparing to throw it at Dia, but...

_I can't do it..._

What if she hurt Dia? What if she missed? What if...

_But I don't love him! At least I don't think so..._

Frustrated, Platina gritted her teeth and threw the ball at Pearl instead. Unfortunately, due to her inner predicament, she threw the ball a little too hard.

"OW!!" Pearl's yelp was louder than Dia's hungry stomach. Platina gasped and Dia raced to his friend's side.

"Pearl??"

"Oh my gosh! Pearl, I'm so sorry!!" Platina cried.

"You hit hard, Platina..." Pearl muttered. A bruise was beginning to form on his jawline.

"You better get some first aid, Pearl. That looks nasty..." Dia said, checking the bruise.

"Let me go with you, Pearl," Platina offered. But Pearl shook his head.

"I can handle it. No reason both of you need to get up." Pearl hurried out of the pool and through the exits without waiting for any response. Typical Pearl.

Now she was alone. Alone with Dia. Platina sank into the water, wishing she could evaporate.

Dia noticed the look on Platina's face and he went over to her. "Platina, are you okay?"

"No...I feel terrible. I let my feelings get the better of me and I hurt Pearl in the process. That's not something I would normally...do..." Platina shook. "Dia, it was an accident! Do you think Pearl will hate me now?"

"Nah," Dia said casually. "That's not something Pearl would do. He's a tough guy, Platina. He'll be alright."

"Are you sure?" Platina's voice was tiny.

"Positive. I've known Pearl since we were kids. Even scrapes and bumps never stopped him," Dia smiled. Platina, seeing the smile, began to feel a bit better and she hugged Dia.

"Thanks...you've done it again, Dia."

"It's no problem..." Dia felt his colour rise again. "It's never a problem for you."

"Hey..." Platina realized something. "This is kind of what Pearl was talking about, wasn't it?"

Dia nodded. "Yeah, actually...um...Plat? You want to go sit down and just relax for a bit?" He pointed to some beach chairs that were facing a glass wall. Outside the sunset was turning the sky a faded pink and orange.

"Um...okay..." Platina's head tilted curiously. She and Dia got out of the pool and settled together on the chairs. Dia, on an impulse, beckoned Platina to lie on the same chair as him. Blushing, she accepted.

"What a lovely sunset," she commented, cozying against Dia.

Dia didn't say a word so Platina kept talking.

"I'm so glad we chased off those evil criminals away from here. I hope that we can chase them off for good and then go home back to Sinnoh..."

Still nothing. Platina kept trying.

"I do wonder what's coming? HeartGold and SoulSilver have their sixth badge now. I suppose we'll have to go in the opposite direction from that other town..."

"Plat?"

"Yes?" Platina looked up at Dia.

"There's something between us, isn't there?" Dia asked.

Now it was Platina's turn to be silent. Her heart fluttered when Dia ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know...you said you don't know how you feel about me. But I really need to tell you something. I get a certain feeling when I'm around you, Platinum. It's different from the feeling I get when I'm around Pearl. It's a lot more like how Yellow feels around Red or how Ruby feels around Sapphire. Or how SoulSilver acts around HeartGold."

"And we all know how much she's in love with him..." Platina said softly. "Dia, are you saying that you love me?"

Dia hesitated and then nodded. "Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I've been in love with you. You looked so beautiful and elegant like a princess and I didn't stand a chance against my feelings." He sighed. "Platina, you're an amazing and beautiful person. Being with you is like being in a dream every single day. You may not know how you feel, but I do. And what I feel is honest and true. I love you."

He had recited this speech so many times before and he finally got to say it to her. He wanted this 'something between them' to become real. Just like how Yellow felt for Red. Just like how Ruby and Sapphire acted happily around each other. Just like the happily married couple Gold and Crystal. Just like the crazy and loud SoulSilver was actually calm around the silent and collected HeartGold.

Platina blinked in surprise and then smiled. "Dia...have you been trying to show me how you felt all this time?" Dia nodded. "Now I'm happy I gave you your Mamoswine. There was a reason I caught it for you, Dia. Your Mamoswine reminded me of you...cute, a bit of a big eater and funny."

"Heh..." Dia rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Dia, I always knew there was something between us. I guess I know what it is now...it's definitely love." Platina interrupted herself by kissing Dia on the lips. "I love you too."

Dia wrapped his arms around her and the rest of the evening was spent in the comfort of each other. Both of them were too busy whispering sweet words to each other to notice that Pearl never came back.

_**&-&-&-&**_

Outside the glass wall, eleven pairs of eyes stared into the indoor pool and watched two of the Sinnoh dex holders kiss and hook up. Yellow squealed happily at the sight and only got happier when Red wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up. Gold and Crystal had identical grins on their faces and Gold wrapped his arm around Crystal. Ruby and Sapphire were laughing their heads off until SoulSilver yelled at them to shut up. Both HeartGold and Pearl were smirking.

"It's about time they hooked up!" Pearl yelled again.

"Ah shaddup. What's the big deal?" Green said, folding his arms.

"The big deal is you're not getting laid, ever," Blue smirked. "Not with that attitude."

"Shut up, pesky girl."

"Make me, bozo."

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL SEND JAWS INTO YOUR BELONGINGS AND MAKE HIM EAT THEM," SoulSilver growled loudly.

"Good going, SoulSilver, they heard you," Ruby said, pointing inside.

"Escape!!" Yellow yelped. The dex holders ran off.

_**&-&-&-&**_

**OH MY GOD, I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT?! EVEN THOUGH I GAVE UP CLASS TIME?**

**YAY.**

**Okay, so this is my second Manga pairing story. Aside from Special, Frantic and Chosen, Commonershipping is the very top on my list of shippings. Something Between Us is my personal theme for Dia and Platina's love, so I had to write a fic based on the theme.**

**If you're confused as to why all the dex holders are in Johto, let me remind you this is a Role Play based story. I won't go into detail about the role play.**

**The dex holders are all about nine years older than their ages in the Emerald series, and the Sinnoh Dex holders are all around nineteen. (That's why Gold and Crys are married. In our rp, she's also pregnant. ;O)**

**HAY LOVE, WE GOTTA GET BACK TO THIS, IT'S STILL NOT FINISHED.**

**For the rest of you, please REVIEW!!**

**This is SoulSilver, signing off and going back to school.**

**UPDATE concerning confusion: **To the anonymous reviewer, yes I know that Blue and Silver aren't actual siblings. But in the G/S/C arc, Professor Oak acknowledged that Blue loves and cherishes Silver like a little brother. That's why I had Blue calling Silver her brother.


End file.
